Forum:What's wrong with the direction of fable?
Ok, so not the most appealing of titles I admit. But seriously, I simply want to speculate future directions for Fable after seeing the complete joke of "Fable 4: The Journey". Ok, so it's common practice really for Peter Molyneux to sell the Fable franchise by massively overstating the content of the game. One of the biggest examples that comes to mind is from his interviews pre-release of Fable 3, telling us that gamers would be able to conquer an entire world after overthrowing a Monarch. Ok, not entirely true.. we got to go to an empty desert. My biggest question to be honest, is where did the northern wastes dissapear to? Why are we unable to conquer that land as well for instance? Which leads onto the issue of dissapearring towns. Throughout Fable, towns have steadily dissapearred and new ones have spawned. Fair enough, this is progress and fairly normal however, i believe Fable 3 was set only 50 years after Fable 2, and yet much of Fable 2's content is innexplicably lost. What happened, where did Bloodstone go and Knothole?!! I have to admit, i feel cheated by the attempt to string together Fable worlds with time, but not with common sense. So, what is my point? Honestly, i could spend all day and night typing out plot holes, over-looked features and dissapointments with Fable in general (excluding the original, that was pure brilliance and i still play it to this day). But, my point is this, why not start fresh? You have had Theresa mention that her eyes see more than one world, so use another world? Or better still, a new one entirely. Create a new plot that is set in a new world in a new epic age, take Fable back to its roots, with swords, axes, hammers, bows. Stop removing old content in a desperate attempt to cling to the world of Albion. Oh and one final note, for the love of god, please change the plot structure, three times in a row its been used now and its tiresome, Death of loved one-->Train to be a hero-->Meet bad guy-->Bad guy catches hero-->Hero escapes-->Beat bad guy. Its like a broken record. My apologies is this seemed too ranty for all those Fable fans out there, i only felt the need to because i am one of those fans and since the original, i feel hugely let down by both 2 and 3. Thanks for reading. :But upon saying that every game is basically the same. "Misfortune in the past of character" "Movement to become the hero of the game" "Some feat to overcome" "Defeat/conquer bad guy/world" "End game" Every game that is either RPG or Action/adventure uses those bases to create the games. Let us take for example Fallout New Vegas. "Misfortune in past" Well the character starts the game by getting mugged and shot twice in the head. "Movement to become the hero of the game" The player has to track down the stolen item leading to them entering a larger scale plot. "Overcoming some feat" The player must complete many quests to gain their allies in order to do the final section. "Defeat/conquer bad guy/world" With their gathered allies the player must end a war. "End Game" Well thats it folks, game over. Name one game series that doesn't use that set up for their plot that is under the genre of Action/adventure or RPG. If you can then I shall bow to you and praise you as lord of all.--Alpha Lycos 21:37, September 2, 2011 (UTC) ::You've made some good points there, OP. I would however like to clarify a few things for you: ::#We don't know if the Lionhead devs ever visit Fable Wiki ::#Fable: The Journey is NOT Fable IV (and never will be) ::#Nobody ever said the missing towns actually disappear, you just don't get to go there because there's no story there ::However I do agree that they should spend more time on lore and connecting their timelines together. I also agree that they've moved quite far away from the original that brought in so many fans. I think a new plot structure in a new place would be good. I also would like to return to some of the old places like the Northern Wastes, but I think the devs like to introduce new places because they think it would be more interesting to visit somewhere new. ::If you're interested, I've attempted to 'fix' some of the missing location and other lore issues in my Albion series of blogs - check them out if you like. ::#User blog:Enodoc/Political History of Albion ::#User blog:Enodoc/Geography of Albion ::#User blog:Enodoc/Bowerstone: Past and Present ::Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 21:41, September 2, 2011 (UTC) ::I must agree, there were some things I disliked about fable 3. They definately overexagerated the ruler stage, they could have implemented it so much better. Hero weapons were not fun at all, I was expecting a much higher level of customiztion than the few weapon heads and handles they gave us. I even would have excused them if it wasn't for the fact that legendary weapons didn't have a unique look. The "touch" system was an extreme downgrade from the expression system of fable 2 (where was that quesst where you could save a child from a burning building by picking them up?). There is one thing I can't deny, fable 3 had a wonderful atmosphere. It just pisses me off that they used such bad design choice when fable 3 could of been so much more. Aleksandr the Great 02:53, September 3, 2011 (UTC)